


Day Four

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "An Omega's Heat" but can be read on it's own. It's the last day of Tooru's heat and he still can't get enough of his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, so I've sunk into this deep abyss and have decided to make a whole collection for the omegaverse au lol. I'm trying to make them all connect (at least a little) and so we'll see how this goes lol. The next pairing will probably be Kagehina, followed by Kurotsukki, and if I can get my shit together then there'll be Bokuaka in this too XD I still suck at titles so if you have any suggestions go for it lol. Anyway, enjoy this next little snippet and thank you for all the support on the first one!! :D Again if you have the time, comments are much appreciated ^^

Soft circles being rubbed into his skin is what made Oikawa purr the most. 

Add in the light coming in from the setting sun, his room that now reeked of both himself and Iwa, the sheets they’d just washed and the complete lack of clothing— it might as well have been heaven. 

“Iwa-chan, I wanna go again.” 

The petting stopped. It made the omega pout. 

“We’ve been at it for four days straight. Your heat’s basically over.” 

“But,” Oikawa smirked, “Not just yet.”

“I’m tired.”

“No you’re not, Iwa-chan! I can smell you!”

“You can smell me?”

The omega nodded furiously. 

Iwa couldn't help the smirk that curled his lips. So maybe this was kind of fun. With the craze of his omega’s heat finally dwindling, he now had better control over himself. Which meant he had better control over Oikawa as well. 

“And what do I smell like, exactly?” 

“Like Iwa-chan, of course.”

He scoffed, “That’s not very descriptive.” 

That earned him a smack to the chest, “So meaaaan, Hajime…” 

Iwa flinched. Ok, maybe a dying heat meant Oikawa had more control too, using his first name in that sultry voice like he was doing. But Iwa wasn’t about to give in that easily. He dropped his lips to the omega’s ear, giving the shell a soft nibble of affection, “Tell me what I smell like, and then maybe I’ll do what you want.” 

Tooru thought about that for a moment. “Mmm…” he tapped his chin pensively, “Like pine.”

“Pine?”

The omega nodded, more sure of himself, “You smell like Christmas, Iwa-chan.” He added with a warm snuggle to the alpha’s chest. 

Ok, so maybe that shouldn’t have been as big a deal as it was. But if there was one thing Oikawa Tooru LOVED, it was Christmas. So it only made sense that the alpha was blushing all sorts of shades of red. But again, not like he was gonna let Tooru see that.

He replied with a slow and lazy kiss, tongue languidly licking the inside of the omega’s mouth. It wasn’t long before his omega had their legs tangled, helping himself to Iwa’s thighs. After four days of this, Iwa began to realize it was something the omega greatly enjoyed. 

“Iwa-chan,” he murmured, their lips still touching, “Come onnnn…”

“You’re spoiled.”

“Only because you spoil me~” 

That earned him a sharp bite to the neck, Oikawa letting out a high yelp and Iwa chuckling against the excited skin. “You make it too easy, Tooru.” 

Oh, that was cute. That pouty face he got. The way his cheeks puffed up and his bottom lip was just sticking out ever so slightly. He was just about to kiss him again, but the omega grabbed Iwa’s face, both his palms on either cheek. “Not nice, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwa couldn’t help but just take in the sight in front of him. Because Tooru looked absolutely wrecked. Anyone would be, no matter how much Iwa made sure Oikawa was still eating and showering. But the omega _definitely_ looked like he’d gotten a damn good fucking. Which certainly stroked the alpha’s ego. A lot. 

Not to mention the omega still wanted _more._ And it’s not like Iwa was _that_ tired. “Fine,” he gave in, “One more time, but then I gotta go home. Some of us don’t have the day off tomorrow.”

Oikawa nodded, agreeing to anything so long as he got to touch Iwa some more before he had to leave. He climbed over him, straddling either side of his hips and settling himself in his lap, his butt rubbing along Iwa’s growing bulge. Tooru sighed happily. 

“What are you doing?”

Oikawa pouted again, “I want to ride you.” 

“You’re gonna hurt your knees, dumbass.” 

“No I won’t!”

Oh man, he was pouting again. How could a guy as tall as Oikawa look so goddamn cute? And Tooru looked so pretty, sitting on top of him like that; Iwa couldn’t exactly resist. Besides, the omega was already grabbing at Iwa's cock, positioning it over his own ass, tongue sticking out the way it usually did when he was trying to focus. Absolutely. Fucking. Adorable. 

Which made Iwa thrust in _hard._  Because, well, who wouldn’t? 

“Iwa-chan!”

“You were taking too long,” he smirked. 

Oikawa pouted again, bouncing a bit roughly, hands shaking on Iwa’s chest, “I can do the work too.” 

“Show me, then.” 

This sort of thing should seriously be illegal, Iwa thought. Even after so many rounds, Oikawa was still spasming around his cock, giving him that delicious expression where his lips were slightly parted, eyes closed and just _enjoying_ himself. Iwa knew he was staring, but he didn’t care. Not like Oikawa could see him staring anyway. 

Besides, he was allowed to indulge a bit. Especially considering how most of the weekend had consisted of Oikawa just _begging_ to be taken from behind. It was hot as hell, sure, even Iwa couldn’t get enough, but he didn’t realize _just how much_ he’d been missing with those expressions the omega was giving. Not to mention the beautiful bruises and love bites that littered Oikawa’s body. Somehow Iwa thought he could still add a few more. 

Definitely a few more. 

He bit back a groan. The omega was tight as _fuck_ in this position. But he was going so _slow._

Oikawa was trying to keep his balance, and a steady pace, but being on top was a bit harder than he’d originally imagined it to be. Not that he couldn’t handle it or anything— he could _definitely_ handle this— but it was just _so much._

Iwa felt so goddamn good like this. Thicker than usual. Hotter than usual. And having this much control was setting Oikawa off. As much as he loved being taken by his alpha, this was just as exciting. And when he opened his eyes, hands shaking because the fact of the matter was, he could _feel_ his slick all over his mate’s cock, and it was slippery and _wet_ and it was making obscene sounds and it was just all so _delicious_ Oikawa could hardly stand it. 

But Iwa’s eyes were closed too. And he was biting his bottom lip, letting out those low grunts he did, which only got Oikawa wetter because oh god _he_ was the one making Iwa feel that way. 

Iwa’s grip on Oikawa’s hips tightened, and he met Tooru’s thrusts, pumping up with a certain strength only alpha’s could have. The omega cried out, palms circling into fists over Iwaizumi’s chest, trying to grip onto those broad shoulders for better balance. 

“I-Iwa-ch-chan…n-no fair…”

Thumbs dug into Oikawa’s pale skin, making him gasp. 

“Sorry babe. Can’t help it.” 

Oikawa’s heart flopped. That should be _illegal_. Iwa couldn’t just suddenly start using cute pet names in the middle of fucking him raw. 

“Iwa-cha—“

“Hey.” Iwa’s grip tightened, movements stopping, and Oikawa could feel himself swallow in anticipation.

“I-Iwa?”

“Say my name.” 

Tooru smacked at the alpha’s chest. “I have!” 

The alpha growled, Oikawa’s heart only racing all the more, before the alpha shifted, sitting up, his length even _deeper_ inside the omega now. Before he knew it, Iwa’s teeth were on his neck, one hand grabbing at his hair and the other wrapped possessively around Oikawa’s back. The omega whimpered, not needing to be told twice. 

“H-Hajime, Hajime!” 

Iwa gave him a few satisfactory pumps, smirking and nibbling at his omega’s ear. “Good boy,” he breathed, “Tooru.”

The omega visibly shivered, letting out a low _whine,_ tightening his hold around his alpha as he nearly went over, willing himself not to, thinking he could hold out just a little longer. But if Iwa kept on tugging on his hair like that—

“Fuck you smell so good.” 

Oikawa was panting, “You too, Iwa-chan. S-So good…” he shuddered in his alpha’s lap, the tip of his cock brushing up against Iwa’s chest, making him purr. 

Iwa thought he was going to lose it. For Oikawa to seriously be _purring_ at a time like this was just absolutely freaking ridiculous. And hot. And just made him wanna ravish him even more. So what happened next wasn’t exactly his fault. It was Tooru’s. Because when it came to Tooru, Iwa had very _little_ self control. 

Oikawa whined in protest when his back hit the mattress, whined even _louder_ when Iwa pulled out, and then practically _squealed_ when Iwa flipped him over so that he was on his stomach. By now, the omega knew where this was going. But before he even had a chance to raise his hips, to wriggle his butt and try and tempt his alpha a bit more, Iwa had already done that all for him. 

Strong hands wrapped themselves around Oikawa’s thighs, pressing into the bruises that were already two days old, the omega letting out a small howl, the pain quickly disappearing the moment his alpha entered him again, the howl melting into a moan. 

“You gotta…ngg…s-stop being so fucking vulnerable…”

Tooru choked out a reply, arms shaking as they struggled to keep him up. “I-It’s because Iwa-chan is—ah!— Iwa-chan is s-so s-strong…” 

“Yeah?” His thrusts seemed to get rougher, “Other alpha’s are strong too.”

Shivers raced up Tooru's spine, Iwa hitting  _that spot_ and oh  _god_ it was so hot and  _hard_ that Oikawa could hardly even  _see_ straight. 

“Hajime,” he panted, “Hajime is the strongest.” 

Iwaizumi tensed, his movements ending jerkily, stopping just as he hit the very hilt of his omega’s core, both of them letting out sounds of pleasure. That alone had nearly been enough to make him cum. But he was a good alpha. He’d make sure his omega was taken care of first.

With a low rumble in his chest, he pressed himself closer to his mate, hand catching some of the dripping slick before mimicking his thrusts against the omega’s cock. With his tongue , he lapped at Tooru’s scent glands, relishing in the lewd sounds that parted Oikawa’s lips. 

“I-Iwa,” he begged, more than just shaking now, nearly about to collapse, “I’m going to— I-Iwa—“

Iwaizumi knew just want the trembling omega wanted, moving away from his scent glands just long enough to nuzzle the back of Tooru’s neck with his nose, before biting down sharply, giving him the bite of pain Oikawa needed to tumble over the edge. 

The warmth of his mate’s seed all over his hand was enough to send Iwa over in turn, his aching knot catching on Tooru’s squeezing rim before bursting, Iwa letting out a primal howl of his own. 

They came down from their high slowly, with heavy pants and lazy nuzzling, Iwa shifting so that they were both more comfortable while they waited until their bodies could separate. 

This was the part Oikawa loved the most. Because even though they didn’t speak, the alpha was sweeter than usual, giving soft nips and rubbing his nose against Tooru’s skin, Tooru always purring happily in response. Not once did Iwa ever let go, those big arms wrapped around the omega’s lean torso, the soft brush of his thumbs against Oikawa’s skin, hushed murmurs vibrating against the alpha’s chest making the omega just feel so _safe._

But just when Iwa was able to slip out, nipping at Oikawa’s neck with affection, Tooru grabbed the alpha’s arm as though his life depended on it. He didn’t know if it was instinct or something else all together, but the thought of not having Iwa next to him was worse than not having his nest, even though his heat was ending. And no matter what he did to calm his breathing, Tooru’s heart continued to race with panic. “Don’t go.”

“I have to shower.” Iwa said matter of factly. 

Oikawa noticeably swallowed, nodding in agreement, “After that.”

“I have school tomorrow. Besides, where would I sleep?”

“Right here.” Oikawa insisted.

“The sheets are all dirty.” 

“We can wash them again.” 

The omega’s voice was high pitched. And he was giving off a smell that Iwa never _ever_ wanted Oikawa to give off. He nuzzled him softly in an effort to calm his mate down, “I’ll visit after school. And you’ve got some of my shirts. You’ll be fine for the night.” 

The omega wouldn’t look at him; submitting to the alpha’s words despite himself, fingers anxiously tugging at themselves, Tooru still giving off a scent Iwa wasn’t comfortable with at all. 

“Then just stay a little longer.” He challenged stubbornly. 

In a swift movement, Iwa had his omega pressed up against his chest, Iwa purring so that Oikawa could feel the soothing vibrations. With a low, calming voice he ran his fingers through the omega's hair. “Just until you fall asleep.” 

“What if I wake up?” Came the softest reply.

Iwa wasn’t the overly affectionate type, but he found himself kissing the top of Tooru’s head anyway. 

“You won’t.” 

“But Hajime, how do you _know?_ If I wake up and you’re gone I—”

“Ok.” the alpha sighed.

Oikawa’s heart began to race for a different reason. “Hajime?”

“Ok. Close your eyes. You need rest.” 

But suddenly Oikawa felt guilty. For the first time he wished he wasn’t an omega. Because he was being stupidly clingy. And Iwa-chan always gave in when he was panicking. And that wasn’t fair. Because here they were, on dirty sheets, Iwa-chan probably just as tired— if not more tired— and he actually had class tomorrow, because even though they were bonded now they hadn’t reported it to the school yet so Iwa didn’t have these days excused and…

Oikawa closed his eyes, holding on to his alpha tightly, before breathing out, “You can go.”

“What?”

“Like you said. I have your shirts so. And my heat’s basically over,” he flashed his best smile, the one he gave to all the fangirls, “I’ll be a-ok Iwa-chan!” 

Iwa _bit_ him. Right on the bottom lip. “Ow, Iwa-chan!” 

“You know I hate that smile.”

Tooru pouted. 

Iwa rubbed his back, “Come on. We’ll get cleaned up. Then we’ll wash the sheets.”

Sniffing the air, Oikawa smirked, “Are you hungry Iwa-chan?”

The alpha grunted.

Oikawa jumped up from the bed, with new resolve, clapping his hands, “Ok! We’ll take a bath together—“

“A _shower—“_

“And we’ll put the sheets to wash and I can make us something to eat! And then…” his voice faded, unsure if Hajime would actually spend the night or not. 

“And then we’ll go to sleep, idiot.” 

Tooru’s heart fluttered, a smile claiming his lips. A bath, some good food, and then curling up in bed with his alpha. 

He couldn't ask for anything more. 


End file.
